Searching victory
by Druida
Summary: Victoire ha desaparecido. Edward no se va a quedar en casa de brazos cruzados esperando las malas noticias.


Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y el prompt en el que está basado AK#026.

* * *

 **SEARCHING VICTORY**

* * *

 **1— LA DESAPARICIÓN**

Se detiene frente al portal del número siete. Es un edificio viejo, situado sobre el Emporio de Lechuzas. Si le preguntas, te dirá que vivir allí es un postureo. Los alquileres son caros y los pisos pequeños y viejos. Solo cruzando el Caldero Chorreante, a la acera de enfrente, encuentras cosas mucho mejores. Pero vivir en el Callejón Diagon tiene _caché_ , como siempre le ha gustado decir a Victoire.

Caché.

—Señor —murmura uno de los dos patrulleros que están custodiando la entrada al edificio.

—Auror Lupin —saluda el otro.

No tanto.

Aprieta la bolsa de papel con el desayuno. Hay un McDonald's al lado de su casa y a Victoire siempre le han gustado los cruasanes de allí. Es una tontería, porque son malísimos. Y porque sabe, mientras sube las escaleras de madera hundida y desgastada, que está siendo un exagerado.

Que Victoire no haya ido a trabajar y que haya patrulleros en la puerta del edificio de _apartamentos_ (eso significa que vive más gente en él, genio) en el que vive no tiene que estar relacionado.

Pero el corazón se le cierra. Y, la verdad, ya desde que se despertó con la voz de Terry anunciando que eran _las diez de la mañana del sábado y esto es 'Lumos & Vic' de la CM_, sabe que ha pasado algo. La última vez que faltó a una emisión el termómetro marcaba 102,2 grados y ella estaba alucinando. No puede evitar estirar los labios al recordar la escena (aunque en su día, se cagó de miedo).

Pasa la primera planta (un patrullero está hablando con la señora Pincock, que lleva una bata rosa con unas pantuflas a juego), la segunda (y el corazón se le acelera porque no hay nadie y eso solo puede significar una cosa…).

Alcanza la tercera planta sin aliento y con la bolsa tan apretada que la tapa de uno de los cafés se ha descolocado y está chorreando. Hay dos patrulleros más frente a la única puerta del rellano, la de Victoire. Está entreabierta y hay ruido dentro.

Ambos hombres se yerguen al verlo.

—Señor —saluda uno haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza. Edward pasa de largo.

El piso está hecho un desastre. La cómoda de la entrada está volcada, con algunos de los cajones abiertos y su contenido extendido por el suelo. La puertecita que la separa del salón tiene los cristales reventados y, desde donde está, puede ver que alguien ha revuelto todo el salón.

Intenta no pisar nada, pero acaba aplastando una vela que cruje y se parte bajo su peso. Maldice en voz baja y, al levantar la mirada, se encuentra cara a cara con Harry Potter.

Su relación con Harry siempre ha sido algo delicada. Para él, a pesar de que fue su abuela la que lo crio, es su padre. Para Harry, es tanto como sus propios hijos; pero no es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espeta sin tan siquiera parpadear. Parece que alguien le ha despertado hace no demasiado y no le ha dado tiempo a arreglarse. Un remolino de pelo se le eriza en la nuca, la túnica que lleva está abierta, mostrando ropa muggle debajo, y no hace falta conocerlo para saber que probablemente la haya sacado de la pila de la ropa para lavar.

No es la imagen que uno se espera del director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Edward levanta la bolsa y un par de goterones del café caen hasta el suelo. Harry se encoge de hombros y le hace un gesto para que pase. Es incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. Sabe que es terriblemente irregular que esté allí. Es algo personal, una llamada de alguien que le debía algo. Apoya la bolsa sobre la cómoda volcada y pasa.

—¿Todavía no se ha filtrado? —pregunta Harry.

—La estaban sustituyendo en la radio —explica Teddy mirando a su alrededor. Victoire siempre ha dicho que guardar mierda era una estupidez y, aun así, hay demasiadas cosas tiradas por el suelo. Periódicos, muchísimos periódicos, esparcidos por el suelo. Lámparas, cristal. Una manta que él mismo le regaló porque el piso era jodidamente frío.

(Estás hecha unos zorros).

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Su jefe llamó a la patrulla porque no había ido a trabajar. La patrulla vino a ver si estaba bien y… —Harry se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos, frustrado—. Me llamaron.

—¿Dónde está?

—Es demasiado pronto…

—Harry.

—No lo sabemos. Los indicios… no parece que se hayan llevado nada.

—Todo está revuelto —murmura Edward.

—Quitando que la cama esta sin deshacer, no han tocado el dormitorio. Tampoco la cocina o el baño… El agente Faul, y yo concuerdo, cree que…

—No.

—… que es un secuestro. Pero sin una petición de rescate, no podemos estar seguros.

Harry coloca la mano sobre su hombro y Edward se la queda mirando, atontado. Los peores momentos de su vida han pasado con una mano de Harry sobre su hombro.

No puedes seguir llamándome papá; tu padre es Remus Lupin, un hombre del que deberías estar orgulloso.

Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Si la jodes, es tu familia. Si la jodes, vas a tener que seguir viéndola. Y todo el mundo lo sabrá.

No aquí.

Vas a venir a vivir con Ginny, conmigo y los chicos. Escucha, tu abuela…

Edward se aparta y mira a su alrededor. Han rajado varios de los óleos con los que Victoire adorna el salón. Es su hobby, pasa horas y horas recorriendo las galerías de arte muggle. Oh, va a estar tan furiosa cuando regrese.

—Teddy —le llama.

—No me llames así —repica girando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar lo que no encaja. Vuelve a pisar algo, que cruje como si tuviera cristal. Al levantar el pie, descubre un marco.

Se agacha para levantarlo, consciente de que Harry no se ha perdido ni medio de sus movimientos. Es una foto suya, suya y de Victoire. Deben de tener veinticinco o así. Es de cuando se cortó el pelo en un horrible estilo tazón, que junto a las enormes gafas de pasta (que todavía lleva) y las pecas de su nariz la hacían parecer de nuevo una adolescente. Él, por su parte, solo era un muchacho demasiado larguirucho y paliducho. Con un uniforme que parecía que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Parecían contentos.

Bufa y se la pasa a Harry, porque no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—Quiero el caso —murmura.

—No —responde Harry sin tan siquiera pensárselo—. No. No hay muestra de que se haya usado magia negra, ergo, no es de tu jurisdicción. Y, además. —No hace falta que termine la frase. Le enseña la foto que él mismo le ha pasado. Victoire gira la cabeza y le besa la mejilla a su yo más joven, que se ruboriza y se aparta para tomar un trago de su pinta.

Victoire siempre fue demasiado guapa para él.

—Mira, Ted… Edward —dice Harry—, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa. Dúchate y, no sé, haz lo que sea que haces un sábado por la mañana. No te obsesiones, cuando se sepa algo…

—Estás de coña.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡No lo sé! —replica cogiendo la bolsa del desayuno y saliendo de la casa. Nota como los patrulleros le miran de medio lado y tiene que morderse la lengua para no mandarlos a tomar por culo.

En su lugar, baja las escaleras de dos en dos y sale al frío aire de la mañana. El Callejón Diagon todavía no ha despertado, a pesar de que la mayoría de los comercios ya han abierto sus puertas. Una pareja de ancianos baja la calle cogidos del brazo. Una mujer está mirando el escaparate del Emporio con su bebé contra su pecho. Otra señora está ojeando el género en una frutería y agarra su carrito con fuerza, como si alguien fuera a robárselo de un tirón. A lo lejos, el enorme cartel de Sortilegios Weasley se pone y quita el sombrero.

Todo parece absolutamente normal. Nadie parece culpable de la desaparición de Victoire.

* * *

 **2— LA PRENDA**

El siguiente paso es la casa de los Potter. Porque no sabe a dónde ir y siempre que se encuentra mal acaba allí. A pesar de que tiene llaves, llama a la puerta. Es Ginny la que le abre, claro, con un aspecto mucho más aseado al que tuvo su marido. Está vestida como si fuera a salir. O como si estuviera esperando para hacerlo.

Al verlo, suspira con cansancio.

—¿Se sabe algo? —pregunta. Porque, por supuesto, Harry se lo ha contado.

Niega con la cabeza y da un par de pasos al frente. No sabe qué decir y, de golpe, se siente como si fuera un niño pequeño. Toma aire, buscando algo que decir. Intentando explicar la poca lógica que tiene todo. Lo injusto que es que Harry no le deje participar.

—Teddy —dice ella y es un tono maternal, suave. Preocupado. Alarga la mano para tocarle la cara—. Merlín, tienes que afeitarte.

Y Edward ya no puede más. Susurra un _mamá_ y la rodea con sus brazos. Ginny, que nunca ha sido una mujer pequeña, le frota la espalda y le arrulla durante unos segundos, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

No es muy consciente del momento en el que Ginny se aparta y tira de su brazo para meterlo en la casa. Es el olor a té negro, amargo, el que le devuelve en sí en la cocina.

—Gracias —murmura.

—Sabes que va a estar bien. Siempre ha sido una chica fuerte —le dice. Edward se encoge de hombros. Recuerda la última vez que Ginny le sentó frente a ella para consolarlo. Había estado relacionado con Victoire, también. Pero por motivos diferentes.

Ya eres mayor para saber cómo quieres que sean las cosas.

No seas absurdo, no tengo que escoger entre nadie. Ella es mi sobrina y tú… Teddy, tú eres mi hijo.

Diecinueve son muy pocos años para haber conocido al amor de tu vida. Date un tiempo y sal por ahí, conoce a otras chicas.

—Lo sé.

—Y Harry la está buscando. Y ya sabes que si a ese hombre se le da algo bien es hacer su puñetero trabajo.

Edward sonríe y toma un sorbo de su taza. Hace una mueca y vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio. El sitio de Ginny nunca ha sido la cocina y es sorprendente cómo se las apaña para quemar algo tan sencillo como un té.

—No quiere que participe en la investigación.

Le agarra la mano.

—Lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, cielo.

—Me siguen castigando por lo de Garnet Mason.

Ginny no le contradice. En su lugar, arrastra la silla hacia él y pasa el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Va a ser un infierno —dice—. No solo porque haya desaparecido. Todos van a querer hacer algo. Todos van a estar metiendo sus narices. —Edward gira la cabeza hacia ella. Ginny pasa la mano por su cabello, en un gesto cariñoso—. ¿Te crees que Dominique y Louis se van a quedar quietos mientras su hermana está desaparecida? No necesitan a alguien más, Teddy.

—Edward —corrige a media voz. Porque ya no tiene once años, tiene treinta y dos. Es un hombre hecho y derecho que merece tener un nombre de hombre. Aunque junto a ella se sienta pequeño y vulnerable otra vez.

—Edward. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte con tu familia y apoyarla.

Cierra los ojos, intentando dejarse arrullar por la sensación de estar en casa. La mejilla apoyada sobre su hombro, el pelo que le hace cosquillas en la barbilla. El aire suave que entra por la ventana es agradable.

Durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia quiso, exactamente, eso. Quería, _quiere_ , a Andromeda con todo su corazón. Pero un chico no necesita una abuela mientras crece, necesita una madre. Y sabe que es injusto, porque Ginny solo era una adolescente. Igual que Harry. Esa sensación de permanencia, de amor maternal.

Un revoloteo hace que abra los ojos. Frente a ellos está una lechuza de tamaño medio. Tiene una pequeña caja atada a uno de sus pies sobre la que se apoya. Ginny se separa y alarga la mano para cogerla, pero la lechuza se aleja hacia un lado, con sus ojos ambarinos clavados en él.

Edward traga saliva.

Alarga las manos y la lechuza deja caer el paquete en ellas. La lechuza se gira, para marcharse, solo para encontrarse la ventana cerrada. Ginny tiene una expresión rara en el rostro, supone que un calco de la suya propia.

—Puede no ser nada —farfulla.

—Ábrelo.

Quita el cordón que evita que la caja se abra (tiene una imagen de unos zapatos en la tapa y el número treinta y ocho impreso en grande) y contiene el aliento. Dentro hay un mechón de cabello pelirrojo y una varita partida.

Edward la saca. Las manos le están temblando. Conoce esa varita, claro que la conoce. Es la varita de Victoire. Pequeña y gruesa, de madera de sauce. Tiene un mango sencillo, con patrones geométricos. Le ha dicho más de un millón de veces que tiene una varita de chico, para chincharla. Parpadea, intentando contener las lágrimas. Es un imbécil, un completo imbécil.

Alarga la mano para enseñárselo a Ginny, pero Ginny no está quieta esperando para ver su descubrimiento. Ha atrapado a la lechuza, a la que agarra con habilidad con una sola mano.

—Emporio de lechuzas —informa, tirando de una pequeña etiqueta que tiene el animal alrededor de su pata izquierda. Es entonces cuando ve la varita, porque sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y sus labios forman una pequeña 'o'. El agarre sobre la lechuza se afloja y ella intenta escaparse—. Mierda.

—Tengo que llamar a Harry.

—¡No! —exclama Ginny dando un par de pasos al frente, intentando agarrar con fuerza a la lechuza—. Espera.

Se miran. Edward no sabe muy bien qué decir. Ginny está pálida y se esfuerza en sonreír, pero es una sonrisa falsa y que acaba deslizándose de su rostro.

—Yo…

—Tú también quieres ayudar —adivina. Tampoco es tan difícil.

—No quiero causar el pánico —replica Ginny con voz débil—. ¿Hay una nota, al menos?

Edward mira dentro. Además del mechón de cabello y de la varita, solo hay un papel translúcido. Como de calco. Debajo no hay nada más.

—No.

—Solo les va a distraer. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ya han ido al Emporio de Lechuzas.

La verdad es que a Edward no se le ocurre nadie que quisiera hacerle daño. Él mismo, que es su ex, es incapaz de pensar media palabra mala. Victoire es inteligente y apasionada. Tiene éxito en la vida, pero no a cuenta de otros. Su vida, desde el programa en la CM a su piso, se los ha ganado a pulso. Lee el periódico todos los días, ayuda a la señora Pincock con las bolsas y se sabe el nombre de la gente con la que trata día a día.

Lo único que se le ocurre es el dinero. No el de Victoire, pues apenas ahorra entre su piso y su ritmo de vida. El de sus tíos, sin embargo. El de Sortilegios Weasley. O quizá influencia política, está Harry. O la tía Hermione, que es la Ministra de Magia.

Edward vuelve a mirar la varita. No la han enviado a sus padres ni a sus hermanos. No se la han enviado al tío George, a su padre o a la tía Hermione. Se la han mandado a él. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Vale —acepta a media voz. Solo porque él también quiere hacer algo. Quiere sentirse útil—. Voy, voy a ir al emporio. Pero si no encuentro nada útil, se lo daré a Harry.

—Vamos a ir —corrige Ginny saliendo al rellano de la casa y cogiendo una capa, aún con la lechuza debajo del brazo.

Edward no intenta detenerla.

* * *

 **3— SIGUIENDO LA PISTA**

Utilizan la aparición conjunta. Edward se separa de ella un tanto mareado. Ginny sostiene su mano más tiempo del necesario, como si se estuviera asegurando de que no fuera a perder el pie. Es gracioso, porque la lechuza sigue intentando escaparse del su agarre y ella está allí, tan solemne. Con el cabello suelto, encanecido, al aire y esa mirada que asegura que llegarán al fondo de aquello.

Edward le da un apretón y se suelta.

—Vamos —murmura. No tiene ganas de que algún periodista coja la instantánea y hable de Victoire y de lo que él puede o no sentir.

Dentro, está todo como siempre. Las lechuzas se amontonan en las paredes y huele a caca. Hay un hombre mayor al otro lado, calvo y con gafas de montura dorada, que les sonríe.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —pregunta con voz afable.

—Auror Lupin —se presenta—, ¿esta lechuza es de las suyas?

Ginny da un paso al frente y la muestra. El bicho se retuerce y salta de sus manos, para volar al que debía de ser su sitio en la tienda.

—Eh… —murmura un poco perdido—. Sí. Es una de las nuestras.

—Necesito saber quién me ha mandado un mensaje con ella.

El hombre boquea y pasa la vista de uno al otro.

—Usted es Ginny Potter —dice, girando la cara hacia ella. Ella se ruboriza ligeramente y asiente—. ¿Me firmaría un autógrafo? Mi hija siempre fue una gran fan suya.

Ginny mira a Edward, quién se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo se llama?

—Doris —responde el hombre sacando de debajo del mostrador un pergamino y una pluma autocargable—. No le puedo decir quién la ha alquilado —replica el hombre—, pero sí le puedo dejar el registro de clientes. Es el único registro que llevamos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, puso frente a sus narices un libro con nombres de clientes. Edward lo abre por el final y empieza a leer los nombres. Son demasiados y al cabo de dos páginas, la cabeza le empieza a protestar. Nota la presencia de Ginny a su vera.

—¿Algo?

—No que se me ocurra.

—¿Cómo era el nombre de aquella mujer, de nuevo?

—¿Qué mujer?

—Garnet…

—Mason —replica sin parpadear, sin comprender la asociación hasta que Ginny alarga la mano y señala el nombre. Edward entreabre los labios, ¡lo pasó por alto!

Garnet Mason le había perseguido durante las últimas dos semanas. Había sido cosa de su tía Hermione. Como auror, poco tiene que ver con las negociaciones del Ministerio con los licántropos. Ni tiene la preparación ni los conocimientos necesarios, solo es el hijo biológico de uno. Lo que se traduce en absolutamente nada, ni transformaciones ni un gusto por la carne un poco raro (como el de su tío Bill). Edward es una persona completamente normal, si uno deja a un lado que puede cambiar el color de su cabello a voluntad.

Aun así, Hermione se lo pidió y él aceptó. Sabía que era algo importante para ella, una espinita clavada sobre el fracaso de no haber sido capaz de ponerlo sobre la mesa durante sus años en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Además, era una forma de acercarse un poco a su padre biológico. Sabía que a su abuela le dolía en el alma que no entendiera por qué debía querer a dos personas a las que nunca había conocido. Para él, sus padres son Harry y Ginny. Era Harry el que siempre se pasaba después del trabajo para darle las buenas noches y leerle un cuento. Fue Ginny a quién buscó para hablar de chicas (tras descubrir que no sabía cómo Harry había sido capaz de acabar con ella porque, de verdad). Sabía que no era justo y tenía la sensación de que era hora de conocer un poco a aquellos dos extraños que habían muerto por, en palabras de su abuela, un mundo mejor en el que él pudiera crecer en paz.

Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra y, aunque tenía todas las buenas intenciones, a nadie le debería haber sorprendido que perdiera los papeles. Garnet Mason, la líder de la manada (cómo de cutre hay que ser para llamarse así), en cuanto se enteró (y no tardó demasiado) de que era parte y parte, lo convirtió en el foco de sus intervenciones. Como si se tratase de un aliado. Como si debiera entender sus demandas y luchar por ellas.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en ese punto peligroso, en la «neblina roja» que solía decir su padre, hasta que golpeó la mesa y le espetó que, parafraseando, no era más que una muggle venida arriba.

Y ese fue el fin de las negociaciones, una bronca monumental por parte de Hermione y otra por parte de su padre. Uno creería que a los treinta y dos se es demasiado mayor para recibir de esas, pero no.

Por su culpa había pasado la peor semana confinado a su escritorio. Y, aun así, la había pasado totalmente de largo.

—Eres genial —murmura—. Sé exactamente dónde encontrarla.

* * *

 **4— MASON**

Garnet Mason es una mujer de cuarenta y cuatro años, muggle. Convertida trece años atrás. Divorciada, dos hijas que viven con su padre y su nueva pareja. No consigue mantener un trabajo más de tres meses seguidos, lleva uno trabajando en un almacén como moza (significase eso lo que significase).

Por suerte, antes de las negociaciones Edward hizo los deberes. El almacén está a las afueras de Lockerbie una ciudad pequeña del sur de Escocia. Es un edificio cuadrado, con techo plano y paredes de ladrillo rojo. Hay un camión enorme en su entrada y unos muggles están sacando cosas de allí para meterlas en el edificio. No tardan mucho en verla.

—¡Mason! -la llama Edward haciendo un gesto para que se acerque. La mujer no parece sorprenderse de verlo allí y, en su lugar, entrega una de las cajas que estaba transportando a uno de sus compañeros y camina hacia ellos sin darse especial prisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Auror Lupin y… a usted no la conozco.

—Soy su madre —responde Ginny.

—¿Te has traído a tu madre? —repite la mujer girando la cabeza hacia Edward con un tono claro de incredibilidad—. ¿Y a qué debo el placer? ¿Esto no rompe un poco vuestro _secreto_? —añade mirando la capa de Ginny.

—Déjate de tonterías, Mason —replica Edward, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta la caja de zapatos y entregándosela—. Lo hemos recibido, ¿dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?

Edward arquea una ceja y Mason abre la caja. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran y arquea una ceja.

—¿Has roto tu varita? Vaya, qué mala pata.

Edward da un paso al frente, pero Mason no se inmuta.

—Mira, no sé lo que quieres…

—Pero sí lo sabes. Llevamos hablando de esto dos semanas, auror Lupin.

—Pero Victoire no tiene nada que ver con ello.

—Auror —suspira Mason—, sabe perfectamente lo que queremos. Que se nos deje de criminalizar. Matalobos subvencionada. Inserción laboral, programas de inclusión. Viviendas dignas, un lugar al que podamos llevar a nuestros hijos sin tener que avergonzarnos. ¿Ha pisado alguna vez el _Refugio_?

»Pensé que lo entendería, auror.

Edward nota las mejillas arder. Lo entiende, claro que lo entiende. Es una mierda y quieren ayuda. No es a él al que le corresponde, sin embargo.

—Dime dónde está y haré lo que haga falta. —Mason le tiende la caja y Edward la agarra sin parpadear—. Merlín, si hace falta hasta me disculparé.

—Bien.

Toma aire.

—Estaba injustificado llamarla _muggle venida a más_. Es…

—Vuestra clasificación de peligrosidad nos da cinco equis, auror. No soy una muggle, soy una criatura mágica —le interrumpe con voz baja—. Quizá debería recordarlo antes de atacarnos. Disculpas aceptadas.

Se gira.

—¡Mason! —la llama mientras se aleja.

—Ya se lo he dicho, ¡no sé de qué me habla! —replica ella.

—No es culpa mía —murmura sin necesidad de mirar a Ginny para saber qué expresión tiene.

—No he dicho eso.

—Mi trabajo era _conciliar_. Ella no paraba de referirse a mí como si pudiera hacer algo. Me perseguía después de las reuniones, ¡se llegó a presentar en mi casa!

—Tu padre, Remus —clarifica—, él también sufrió de todas esas cosas. ¿Sabes?

—No tengo tiempo para que me hablen de los muertos —la corta, intentando pensar dónde. Dónde puede estar Victoire.

—Teddy —protesta Ginny agarrándole del brazo.

—Puede esperar. Necesito decírselo a Harry. Tenemos que encontrala antes de que le pase algo malo.

—Teddy —le vuelve a llamar agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has pisado alguna vez el _Refugio_?

Claro.

—Mierda.

* * *

 **5— EL REFUGIO**

El R _efugio_ no es un sitio especialmente agradable. Ginny y él se han pasado casi una hora intentando encontrar el punto exacto que lleva hasta él. Tras la guerra, el Ministerio de Magia había resuelto (pobremente, para qué negarlo) el tema de los hombres lobo entregándoles aquel lugar. Se supone fuera de la jurisdicción ministerial, exceptuando el censo que sacaba bianualmente el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

El Refugio.

En medio del bosque, no mayor a cincuenta yardas. El suelo está asfaltado, hay un edificio cuadrado, con las paredes sin revestir, enmohecidas y sucias, y un diminuto campo de Quidditch con tan solo una portería. Desprende cada una de sus décadas de vida, de su dejadez. El bosque parece reclamar el terreno robado, los postes están oxidados.

—Oh —murmura Ginny a su lado—. Este sitio es un…

—Asco —ayuda Edward, sintiéndose abruptamente mal por Mason. La idea de que Remus Lupin hubiese tenido que pasar algún tiempo en un lugar como aquel… Bueno, hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

—Sí.

—Oye —dice girando la cabeza hacia ella—, ¿tú sabes sí…?

—Dime.

Se muerde el labio. Para qué. Qué sentido tiene desenterrar ahora la mierda del pasado. Qué va a resolver, si ocurrió de verdad. O si no.

—Da igual, luego te lo pregunto. —Saca la varita—. Estate preparada —pide.

No se gira para ver si le está siguiendo. Una parte de sí mismo estaría más tranquila si Ginny se diera la vuelta y volviera a casa. Están bajo la jurisdicción de Manson como _líder de la manada_ (de verdad). Si las cosas se ponen feas, él tiene entrenamiento militar. Ella, no.

—¿Por qué no vas a avisar a Harry? —le pide deteniéndose, decidiendo que no va a aceptar el riesgo a que salga herida.

—De eso nada, no pienso dejarte atrás.

—No me estas dejando atrás.

—Teddy.

—Necesito que alguien sepa dónde estamos por si pasa algo.

—No.

—Por favor.

Ginny se coloca frente a él y le agarra de las solapas de su chaqueta y tirando de él hacia abajo. Lo mira directamente en los ojos, en una mirada intensa e incómoda. Es, casi, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Tienes que prometerme que no vas a entrar allí solo.

Sonríe. Miente.

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

—Vale.

Ginny le suelta. No parece muy dispuesta a irse, pero empieza a retroceder. Edward la observa y solo cuando el vuelo de su capa se pierde tras la arbolada, vuelve a encararse hacia el edificio.

La puerta principal está abierta y chirría. La entrada es pequeña, con dos pasillos a ambos lados con múltiples puertas numeradas (B1, B2, B3…). Unas escaleras metálicas llevan al piso de arriba y a uno subterráneo. A Edward le recuerda al primer piso que alquiló, cansado de vivir en las dependencias del Centro de Formación para Aurores. Tenía dieciocho años y no le importaba mucho dónde dormía (aunque sí agradecia la intimidad para ducharse), pero Mason tenía razon: no es un lugar donde llevaría a unos supuestos hijos. Aún recuerda la expresión de horror de Ginny al ver dónde se estaba quedando.

Si Victoire está allí… solo hay una manera de descubrirlo. Mirando habitación por habitación hasta encontrarla. Empieza por el primero, el B1, porque hay que empezar por algún lado. 'Bert', reza en una pequeña pizarra que hay clavada sobre ella. Un simple _alohomora_ vale para que la puerta se entreabra. Es una habitación espartana, con un catre deshecho y algo de ropa amontonada sobre una solitaria silla junto a la que hay una maleta. Hay una puerta, un baño diminuto, y una persiana que cubre una de las paredes. Al correrla, Edward toma aire bruscamente y da un paso atrás.

Es una jaula. Con sus rejas y su cerradura. Las paredes que están demasiado cerca tienen hendiduras de garras. Se queda quieto, mirando el interior con ganas de vomitar. Necesita salir de allí y lo hace, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose contra ella.

No tarda mucho en perder la cuenta de las habitaciones. Has hay completamente vacías, a excepción de aquellas lúgubres jaulas. La mayoría de las ocupadas la tienen tapadas. Algunos cuelgan la ropa de ellas, otros dejan caer pesadas cortinas. Hay una habitación ('Lisa') que usa un enorme biombo para ocultarla.

Empieza a pensar que se ha metido en la boca del lobo para nada cuando, al salir de la última habitación de la planta baja, se encuentra cara a cara con una niña. No debe tener más de nueve años, tiene el cabello castaño corto y lleva vaqueros. Lo más llamativo es, sin lugar a dudas, unas marcas que empiezan en su cuello y se pierden bajo su ropa. No hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que se oculta allí.

Edward entreabre los labios.

—No grites.

—Tú no eres Lisa —dice dando un paso atrás.

—No… Mira, estoy buscando a una amiga así. Es pelirroja, asi de alta…

En realidad no tiene esperanza de que le responda. O de que se quede quieta. Así que cuando chilla a todo pulmón y se da la vuelta para poner toda la distancia por medio posible. Edward no intenta seguirla. Pr lo menos durante dos segundos, los dos segundos que tarda en comprender que está dentro de su territorio y que es un intruso. La sigue escaleras arriba, saltándolas de dos en dos.

Cuando alcanza el primer piso, hay dos hombres ya allí esperándole. Tienen pinta de gente del montón, con túnicas desgastadas y un estilo híbrido entre muggle y mágico. No habrían llamado la atención entre una multitud. Tienen sus varitas entre sus manos, apuntando directamente hacia él.

Edward levanta las manos, sujetando con dos dedos su propia varita. Intentando parecer lo menos amenazante posible. Considerando todas las opciones, claro.

—Los tienes muy cuadrados para entrar en nuestro territorio sin invitación —dice uno de ellos.

—No vengo buscando problemas.

—Si tú lo dices. No hagas movimientos bruscos —advierte el otro.

—Vengo de hablar con Mason —explica, intentando dar una explicación pausible a todo aquello—. Negociamos —añade—, ella me dijo que viniera a por mi amiga. Victoire. Pelirroja, así de alta. Quizá la hayáis visto.

Intercambian una mirada rápida, suficiente como para saber que Victoire ha pasado por allí. Hace un giro de muñeca rápido y uno de los hombres sale volando hacia atrás. La niña grita y el otro se lanza hacia delante para atacarle.

—¡Protego!

—¡Confundus!

El hechizo golpea contra la superficie invisible del escudo, reflectándose contra una pared y dejando una huella negra a su paso. El hombre intenta encadenar un segundo ataque, pero Edward no pasó por el riguroso entrenamiento de auror y lleva ejerciendo diez años por nada.

—¡Confundus!

Cae como si fuera un peso muerto. La niña hace un aspaviento, pero esta vez no sale corriendo. Se queda quieta, con los ojos fijos en Edward. Lo cual le hace sentirse un poco como el malo de la historia. Cuando, en realidad, no lo es.

—Mi amiga —dice, bajando su varita. La niña señala hacia abajo—. Van a estar bien, no te preocupes.

Es una promesa vana. Si salen del recinto y han tenido que ver algo en todo el asunto, bueno, lo más probable es que acaben entre rejas.

Se da la vuelta y baja a buen paso. Que la construcción tenga un piso subterráneo lo único que consigue es despertar su imaginación más macabra.

La planta baja sigue estando desierta, así que no le dedica ni un minuto. Gira en redondo y…

Algo le enviste. Edward cae de culo, bajo un bulto de cabello pelirrojo y la suficiente mala baba como para pegarle en los riñones y apretar el antebrazo contra su tráquea.

—¡Vic! —protesta a media voz. Ella se sobresalta y levanta la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Ted? ¿Ted? —Está sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él y lleva un pijama de franela de ositos. Parece que sus ojos son más pequeños sin sus gafas, vulnerable—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Buscarte! ¿Estás…? ¿Cómo?

—Los tíos siempre nos subestimáis —responde ella sin moverse.

—Bueno, llevas un pijama de ositos. —Replica. Sabe que debería cogerla en volantas y salir de allí cuanto antes. Quizá hubiera más hombres en el edificio. Pero está tan feliz con ella allí, tan guapa como siempre y sana y salva.

—Eres un imbécil —replica ella. Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de puro alivio—. Joder, Ted. Yo… —Se restriega la mano contra los parpados, apartando unas cuantas lágrimas que Edward no sabe decir si son de rabia o de alivio—. Pensé… pensé que…

—Está bien —murmura alargando la mano y acariciándole la rodilla. Callándose que jamás podría dejarla atrás, que es importante. Para él, para todos.

—Sácame de aquí —pide con voz ahogada, incorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano. Edward la toma sin pensárselo dos veces y deja que tire de él.

—¿No te estaban vigilando?

—Les pateé el culo.

No es difícil imaginársela saltando encima de uno de ellos dándoles un buen codazo en la nariz o patadas en las espinillas. No es que Victoire esté entrenada para luchar, pero tiene el ímpetu necesario y, con el factor sorpresa de su lado, probablemente no haya tenido ningún problema. Edward pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrae hacia sí. Más que porque necesite su ayuda para caminar, porque necesita saber que está allí. A salvo. Su calor es reconfortante y huele a una mezcla de sudor y a champú.

Le besa la sien y Victoire esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Vic… —murmura dando los primeros pasos fuera del edificio.

—Anda, déjame tu chaqueta.

—… lo siento —termina, hablando a la vez. Ella le mira un momento largo y Edward teme que vaya a darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Ya ocurrió una vez y, aunque hizo que su discusión fuera dejada de lado, le estuvo doliendo tres días.

—No seas capullo y dámela.

Lo hace, claro.

 _fin._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

A la vez que Teddy (ups, perdon, _Edward_ ) recibía la prenda de Victoire, el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica recibía una nota de rescate pidiendo setenta mil galeones.

Todos los Weasley ayudaron a conseguir la cantidad necesaria.

George Weasley se ofreció a poner la mayor parte. O todo el dinero. En realidad, tampoco importaba.

(Ron, que es su socio, estaba de acuerdo).

Ni la patrulla mágica ni los aurores tenían experiencia tratando con secuestros. Tuvieron que pedir ayuda a la policía de Londres. Recomendaron que no se pagara el rescate hasta tener alguna prueba de que estaba bien.

Victoire gritó cuando vio el estado de sus queridos cuadros.

Todo el mundo se alegró de que estuviera bien.

Dominique se pasó tres semanas durmiendo en el salón de su hermana.

Edward les llevó el desayuno todos los días.

Victoire les acabó echando un día bajo amenaza de mocomurciélago.

El agente de policía Braedon Boff fue desmemorizado. Años después escribiría un libro sobre unos ascensores que flotaban por el aire y llevaban a habitaciones secretas.

Garnet Mason fue detenida, así como el resto de sus cómplices (o, por lo menos, a los que Victoire fue capaz de identificar). Fueron condenados a cinco años en Azkaban.

Edward defendió sus demandas frente al departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione le apoyó. Y, sinceramente, nadie le dice que no a _esa_ Ministra de Magia.

Edward y Victoire volvieron a salir, aunque no duraron ni dos cenas familiares.

Edward se acercó un poco más a sus orígenes (aunque sigue considerando a Harry y a Ginny como sus verdaderos padres).

Victoire sigue pagando un precio excesivo por su piso. Y no piensa mudarse.


End file.
